The present disclosure relates to apparatuses useful in orthopedic surgery, and in particular to orthopedic supports and devices useful in connecting them to tissues such as bones (e.g. vertebrae) or bone fragments.
Several types of implants, connectors and supports for providing therapeutic or corrective assistance to tissues such as bones or bone fragments toward healing of a trauma or correcting of an abnormality are known. Some such apparatuses are not particularly easy to use or orient in a desired way, or are otherwise deficient in operation. Thus, there remains a need in the art for apparatuses that provide advantages over existing items.